Multistage amplifier circuits are used to amplify a received input signal, and often include multiple stages with an output op amp and transconductance amplifiers, with a chopped high gain low frequency forward loop to remove offsets and filter low frequency noise to achieve high DC accuracy. However, during slewing to track transitions in the input signal or during overload conditions or other non-linear operation, capacitors within the multistage amplifier circuitry can be charged to voltage values having no correlation to values during steady state linear operation. Once normal operation is resumed following this unpredictable circuit capacitor charging or discharging, the settling time of the multistage system is determined by op amp linear settling time as well as time necessary to recharge all other capacitors to voltages required for operation in linear region. As a result, output settling after non-linear operation can be much longer than the linear settling time. Various techniques have been proposed for improving settling time for three stage amplifier circuits using a feedforward link, but these approaches are generally unsuitable for more complicated multistage amplifier architectures.